


dark and deep, as i surrender unto sleep

by braytray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After 3x17 I need it, Fluff and Angst, I swear this is soft, M/M, Parabatai, takes place sometime in the middle of 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braytray/pseuds/braytray
Summary: Early in the morning, when nothing stirred in the loft besides Chairman Meow, Magnus and Alec slept.





	dark and deep, as i surrender unto sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the middle of 3A. Title from Eric Whitacre's "Sleep."

Early in the morning, when nothing stirred in the loft besides Chairman Meow, Magnus and Alec slept.

Both of them had been firing on all cylinders for far too long.  Alec's search for his _parabatai_ had been going strong for at least a week, as was Magnus's search of a way to free Jace from the Owl.  They'd worn themselves ragged, going to bed too late and getting up too early most days.  The effect on them was obvious.  Alec's focus was diminishing, not only from exhaustion but also from being separated from his _parabatai_ for so long.  The two were meant to be together, to fight together, and as a result of their being apart, Alec was clearly shaken.

None of this helped Magnus's guilt.  Though Alec reassured him time and time again that none of this was his fault, he still felt responsible for giving Lilith the potion she used to trap Jace.  The whole situation was unprecedented, so there was no tried and true spell he could use to fix everything.  Every warlock he'd called, from all over the world, had no leads on a solution.  Even with all the resources at his disposal as the High Warlock, he only had one lead, and even that was foggy.

Isabelle had noticed the toll the situation had taken on them.  Whether it was because she was a Shadowhunter or a woman or something else, she was too perceptive for her own good.  _I'm pretty sure she knew I was gay before I knew,_ Alec had carped one day, much to Magnus's amusement.  She'd pursed her painted lips and all but banned them from the Institute until noon to finally get some rest.  Alec was incapable of saying "no" to her sister when she flashed those big eyes of hers, so they relented and went back to Magnus's loft.  they were both asleep withing minutes of their heads hitting the pillow.

Hours had passed since then, the night coming and going outside the window without drawing either of their attention.  The sun was rising slowly, as if it was trying to give them as much time together as possible.  Its rays crept across the room and moved slowly onto their sleeping forms, warming them as they slept.  Their chests rose and fell together, the only movement int he room besides the soft rustling of the curtains.  Magnus had fallen asleep with his arm thrown over Alec's stomach and his head tucked in the curve of Alec's neck.  Neither had moved very far since.

The two had been banned from the Institute until at least noon, but Isabelle told Magnus with a wink that she wouldn't say anything if they weren't to show up all day.  He knew that wasn't likely.  A night of sleep would do Alec good, but it wouldn't take away the burning urgency he felt to find Jace and bring him back.  It wouldn't erase the guilt that roiled in Magnus's stomach every waking hour as he watched Alec tear himself apart to find his _parabatai_.  But here, in the peaceful early morning, they didn't have to worry about any of that.

All they had to do was sleep.


End file.
